


Woof!

by Pocket_Theremin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Dean Hates Witches, Dog Dean Winchester, F/M, M/M, One Turns Him Into A Dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Theremin/pseuds/Pocket_Theremin
Summary: Dean gets turned into a dog, but unfortunately Sam doesn't realize this until it's too late. This leads to Reader finding him and becoming attached.





	Woof!

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an Anon over my Tumblr, PocketTheremin.

“Dean!” Sam shouted, running throughout the abandoned house. He'd not only managed to lose the witch, but he had somehow also lost his brother in the process. The witch was wounded, at the very least. “Dean, c'mon man, the witch got away, and we need to find her before she has the chance to run too far!”

All he got was a bark in reply. He turned around slowly, and locked eyes with an aggressive looking dog. Witches weren't exactly known to have dog familiars, but this dog did look pretty angry…

Sam ran towards it without warning, and it barked in, what seemed like, surprise. It immediately ran from him, occasionally looking back or barking. It definitely seemed to have some concept of communicating with humans, and a familiar running away from someone who managed to wound it's witch wasn't unheard of.

When the dog had finally, albeit somewhat reluctantly, ran out the front door, Sam sighed. He still felt kind of bad. Hopefully Dean wouldn't be too mad that he let it get away, but at the moment, he just didn't have the patience for dealing with it.

~~~

There was a dog. Right outside your house. It had just been kind of sitting there, as if watching for an intruder. All night. Maybe because your house faced the forest? There was a record of crazy things that ended up happening in there all the time, you figured it was probably because of a ghost or something. Wait, maybe it was the ghost itself that the dog was watching? No, a ghost wouldn't just stand there all night in front of your house, specifically. Would it? You shuddered. You hoped a ghost wasn't planning to steal your house.

You carefully peeked your head out the front door, took in a deep breath, and barked at it. It immediately turned its head towards you, and tilted it questionly. You couldn’t help but smile. It was adorable.

“C'mere, boy!” You decided he was a boy, and started cajoling him closer to you. Possibly not the smartest idea, but he looked perfectly healthy. He had to have been a pure bred German Shepard with the way he looked, he was far from being underweight, or overweight, his fur was neither dirty, nor matted, and he was acting like a trained guard dog. You decided you'd take your chances.

He seemed hesitant at first, but decided to walk over awayways. You lowered yourself down to his eye level, and held out your hand. He sniffed it, once again reluctantly, but immediately perked up afterwards. He wagged his tail and took a step closer. You slowly and carefully reached out your hand to pet him, only for him to practically shove his head into your palm. You laughed, and happily pet him some more.

Eventually, the uncomfortableness of the squatting started to outweigh the need to pet this good boy, and you had to get up. You stepped inside, holding the door open for him. “Want in? It's kinda hot out there and that fur probably isn't doing you any favors.” You casually spoke to him, glad that no one was watching. Except maybe that, possibly non-existent, ghost?

He took one last look towards the forest, before deciding to follow you inside. You quickly locked the door, wanting to forget about whatever ghoul was probably waiting in the forest to eat you, and directed your focus back to the dog. He looked around your house, as if taking in the surroundings, before walking around to explore it. He stopped in front of the fridge when he made it to the kitchen, and looked up at you expectantly.

You laughed and pat his head with a smile, before searching the fridge for something to give him. You found a whole package of sandwich meat -- that you may have lost, and then completely forgot about -- that was expiring in just a few days. Perfect. You grabbed two metal bowls meant for cooking, and put the food in one, and water in the other. “Not ideal, but you're a dog, so you probably don't care.”

He just looked up at you, and stared into your eyes pleadingly. You looked around the room uncomfortably, before pointing at the food. “O-Okay? You can eat now.”

He let out a huff of air through his nose, before turning to the food and immediately scarfing it down. It was like he hadn't eaten in days, and you realized that very well could have been the case. Poor baby.

You watched him with a sad smile, squatting down to scratch his back. He happily wagged his tail in reply, (hopefully) unintentionally hitting you in the leg, causing you to fall from the shock and lack of balance. You laughed, and he looked back at you for a moment, before quickly deciding the food was more important. He was so cute! “Hope you like my home, cause you're never leavin’, cutie!” You joked to yourself, and much to your surprise, he turned to look at you quizzically, his tail stilling.

You laughed awkwardly. Did he speak english or something? “Yeah, I guess that did sound a little stalkery. I suppose I can put up lost dog posters for you. But if nobody responds in a day, I'm keeping you.” You hoped that you would be able to, he was such a good boy.

~~~

You groaned, as you got reluctantly got up out of bed. Good Boy -- as you had taken to calling the dog, who had been staying with you for the past five days -- had gotten into the habit of waking you up every morning. Whether it was because he was hungry or bored, you had yet to find out. You made your way to the bathroom, grumbling about how weird he was, when he still refused to enter. He would follow you everywhere, except for the bathroom.

You practically waddled into the kitchen, and poured some dog food into a bowl for him, an actual dog bowl this time. And, just like always, without fail, he would just stare at you, even after you gave him the okay to eat it. This time, you decided to actually comment on it, rather than just initiating a staring contest with him. It was always a 50/50 chance of which one of you would win, which always seemed to happen because one of you got bored and looked away. “Look, I don't know what you want from me, and I don't know what you used to eat, but I don’t have the money to buy you fancy lunch meat for every meal.”

He seemed satisfied enough with your answer, and ate the food in front of him. Not quite as eagerly as he had that first night, but he seemed less hesitant than the other times, at the very least. 

You yawned and prepared some food for yourself. Only for him to expectantly sit in front of you when he had finished off his own, waiting to see if you had leftovers to give him. You gave him some one time, and now he wouldn't leave you alone whenever you ate. You rolled your eyes, but threw him some nonetheless. He caught it before it could land on the floor. You noticed that he would eat off of the floor, if need be, but wouldn't even touch it if it had been on there for more than five seconds. He usually ate it before then.

You cleaned up when you were done, and squatted down to lavish his head with pets. His tail wagged and he leaned even closer to you, practically pushing his face into your chest. You laughed, but it was cut short when you got a whiff of what he smelled like. “Eugh. Bath time for you, Good Boy.”

You quickly got up, and called for him to follow you, and, as per usual, he did. Up until you made it to the bathroom, at least. You sighed in irritation. “Just get your dog butt in there, and quit your whinin’.” He stared. “I swear to god, Mr. Jelly!” He cocked his head to the side, in the most adorable manner. “I don't… I don't even know. I’m tired, you keep waking me up early, just get in there.” He finally walked in, and you quickly slammed the door shut. You smiled victoriously. “Wooo! Bath tiiime! Get in there!” You pointed.

He just stared. Again. So, you did the next most logical choice, and shoved him over to the tub. Surprisingly, he actually jumped in when you got him close enough. “Good boy, Good Boy!” You turned on the water, waited for it to warm up, and got to work on lathering him in the shampoo you bought him. You got it along with other dog necessities, including a couple of toys, that he just ignored. Ingrateful cutie.

Eventually, you had managed to clean him off. It was a tougher process than you thought it'd be, seeing as it was the first time he had really resisted anything, other than getting him in the bathroom in the first place. He had gotten you completely soaked in water, shampoo, and dog filth in the process. You threw a towel on him and did your best to dry him off, laughing as he jumped out and ran straight for the door before you could actually finish. “Good enough.” You rinsed the bath out for yourself, and removed your clothes, deciding you needed to be clean as well. He looked back, but immediately turned away from you. He refused to look at you, even as you stepped right next to him to let him out. You furrowed your brows, as he eagerly ran out of the room. “Weirdo.”

~~~

You looked up in shock, towards the direction of the noise you'd heard. Did Good Boy just bark? That was a first. He ran up to the door, and as if on cue, you heard a knock. You quickly ran up to it, curious as to who it could be to illicit this kind of reaction from him. Normally when someone showed up, he would take his time walking to the door, and intently stare at the visitor until they went away. He had grown rather protective of you, in the short time since you had dognapped him.

You opened the door to see a tall, long haired man, who looked like he had just run a marathon. He was very clearly panicked, but let out a sigh of relief when he saw Good Boy walk up to him and sit down. You frowned. It must've been someone he knew. You really didn't want to see him go.

“Oh thank god, someone finally has my brother.” The man said, letting out a small, relieved chuckle.

“Brother?” You questioned, and his face turned back to one of panic.

“Dog. My dog. Not brother.” He laughed nervously. “A-anyways, we should be going now.” He said, then mumbled something under his breath. It sounded like he said the words ‘witch’ and ‘spell’, but that couldn't have been right.

“Wait.” You narrowed your eyes suspiciously. How did he find your house, why did he look like he was about to have a heart attack, cause he certainly didn't look out of shape, and why did he call the dog his brother? “What's his name?”

“Dean.” He glanced between you and the forest, clearly indicating he wanted to leave.

“You named your dog Dean?” You deadpanned.

“No. W-wait, uh, yes? Look, we really gotta go right now.” He gave the dog a look, the type you'd give to a human being, but Good Boy/Dean just stared back, blankly. You were starting to think this guy was maybe, just a little bit crazy. Not that you didn’t do the same, but you were in denial and didn't want “your” dog getting taken away.

“How'd you know my address? The lost dog fliers said nothing about my address?” You really didn't need a crazy man knowing where you lived, so you wanted to delay him until you figured out what to do.

“Wait, there were fliers this whole time?! You’re telling me, I didn't have to go door to door to each house?!” Much to your relief, he didn't actually seem to be asking you that question. Crazy men were one thing, angry crazy men were another. He huffed. “We don't have time for this! C'mon, Dean.”

“Dean” looked back at you, and was about to stand back up, when… something happened. You didn't know what happened, but the next thing you knew, there was a man sitting where the dog had been, in the same position and everything. A very naked man.

There was silence, no one knew what to say. You were staring blankly, in what seemed to be an eternal state of confusion, the guy was silently panicking, also staring at the dog turned man, but he didn’t seem surprised. Dean just looked confused. You all wanted to say something, you really did, but what was one supposed to say when in this situation? ‘Hey, look at that, my dog is a cute boy, turns out.’?

Dean just went with his natural instinct when encountering someone attractive, breaking the silence. “Nice to finally meet cha. Name's Dean, but don’t think I ever got your name.” He gave you a winning smile and a wink. He was still sitting down like a dog, though… 

You still didn't know what to say, but you found yourself giving him your name, without thought.

“Well, Y/N, how would you like to go out sometime? Maybe to that cafe you mentioned wanting to go to?” Well, he was definitely the dog, you hadn't told anyone else about that. Wait, would that make it beastiality, just a little bit? Maybe if he was born a dog? But he acted like a human, even when he was a… dog…

What is life?

“Sure.” You didn't mean to accept his date, your mouth was just faster than your brain. You weren’t upset by this fact, though. He was really attractive. And he did have a lot of muscles. This could only turn out well for you.

Sam was confused, and now he really didn't know what to say. So, like he usually did when he didn't know how to respond, he felt the need to apologize for his brother’s actions.

“Sorry?”


End file.
